Kitten Love
by ClareTurner
Summary: A different version of Eos. Inspired by the Manga "Loveless," humans are born with cat ears to represent their innocence. Prompto lost his in high school and had hid it from his best friend Noctis for years. While hunting, the ears come off and Noctis surprises Prompto with a new pair to replace his broken ones. PromTis, M for lemon


Kitten Love

An: I was inspired by Loveless and decided to add that particular aspect of that world into the world of Eos. Hope you enjoy the smutty Promptis fluff. Since I write Prompto better in first person, that's why its his POV.

He was so cute when he slept like that. The onyx hair complimenting his dark grey cat ears that were twitching while the royal prince slept in his sleeping bag. I touched my own and wished I could have the courage to just take these fake things off. Gladiolus and Ignis didn't have ears. I guess I just felt bad that Noct was the only one who still had them. Though, it's not like he had a choice… he was born the chosen prince. He was expected to keep his virginity intact until he was married. Us commoners were able to do what we wanted. I mean sure it was still bad to lose ears at the age I did, but it wasn't like I was going to say no to the girl. It made me feel a little bit better for myself that she even wanted me. I regret it wholeheartedly now… the fake ones were expensive because they moved to look real and I felt so ashamed that I didn't wait for the right person.

"Hey! Stop gawking at him and get him up." Gladio's booming voice broke me out of my thoughts. I jumped as the blood rushed to my face in embarrassment.

"G…Gladio! You scared me! Aren't you helping Iggy?"

The muscular man chuckled. "Breakfast is ready. Time to get the princess up." He punched my shoulder before going back outside the tent. I rubbed it trying to ease the pain. I sighed before shaking the sleeping prince gently. "Hey, Noct… time for breakfast."

"Mmmm…" he moaned as his ears went towards the back of his head.

I smirked as I scratched behind the ear closet to me. "Come on, time to get up."

The sleeping man batted at my hand but slowly opened his tired, blue eyes that glared at me with a pout.

"Aw, come on, you know you like ear scratches…"

"What if I did that to you?" He huffed trying to reach up.

I automatically backed away quickly. "Nah, I'm too ticklish. Come on let's go!" I rushed out of the tent before he could respond making sure the ears stayed firmly to my head before going to get my plate of delicious eggs.

"You seem frazzled. Everything alright?" Ignis asked.

"Y…yea." I nodded firmly. "I'm fine. Noct's up just getting out slowly I guess…"

As I said this said royal came out of the tent stretching irritably. He got a plate of food and ate silently as usual. He was never a morning person and usually was annoyed until he woke up properly. After they packed up everything they went on with their new hunt from Hammerhead. I always tried to hold my own and sabertusks were nothing, but the Imperials that interrupted our hunt was getting on my nerves. They were mostly so much stronger than I was and had better guns. At least I was able to scoop some up before they were destroyed with the users. New weapons were always a plus testing them out always distracted me from my harmful inner thoughts. Just when we thought we had gotten them all, one of the MTs attacked me from behind.

"PROMPTO!" Noct exclaimed coming in to warp him off of me. I was never afraid when he did this because he never missed. We had that trust going the whole trip… except when he began to stare at me afterward.

"What" I asked him confused.

"Your…ears."

My eyes widened and I felt my head frantically. _Oh no… that bastard must have knocked them off…_ I turned around frantically and saw the remnants of the ears on the ground. They were destroyed. There was no way of turning back now. Did he hate me for not telling him? I told him almost anything. Gods this was embarrassing…

"Wait… you were wearing fake ears this whole time?" Gladio asked walking up behind Noctis. "When did you get laid?"

"N…None of your business…" I flushed looking away. I couldn't look at Noct now. I was too afraid of what he was going to do or say. It was bad enough Gladio was laughing in that ridiculously booming and teasing voice. I couldn't cry. I wasn't going to cry.

"Gladio, leave the boy alone. Come now, let's all go back to Hammerhead and turn in the hunt. We can travel to that motel for the night. I think we all need a proper rest for a change.

"Y…yea…" Noct said finally piping up.

I was silent on the way to the motel. I avoided Cindy like the plague when we got to Hammerhead because I didn't want her knowing too. Her ears were just too cute and adorable. I couldn't stand it if she saw the young man and best friend of Noct that lost his virginity on a stupid whim… When we got there, Ignis decided to splurge and get two separate rooms. One for he and Gladio, the other for Noct and I. I flushed a little when we arrived looking at the roof. I remembered the conversation he and I shared where I told him everything that I felt. How much of a fool I felt like now? I never told him this stupid secret. What kind of best friend was I? Did I even deserve him?

"Prom?" he asked. I jumped at the sudden question. He had gone out for a bit and I was alone laying on the bed lost in thought. He had a bag with him. _He went shopping? At this little place?_

"Y…yea Noct?" I asked.

"I… I bought you a new pair of ears. I saw how embarrassed you were."

"You…you did? Why?"

"Come on dude, I hate seeing you upset. You're my best friend."  
"Your…not mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Why would I? It's none of my business. Gotta say I am a bit jealous, but hey, not like I got a choice right?" he frowned.

"R…right. How did you find a vendor that sold them?"

"Well, While Iggy wasn't looking I snuck around and bought them with some gil I kept in my pocket for a rainy day. I… never mind." He said shaking his head and handing him the box of the ears that matched his old ones. I went to thank him but realized that he had a pair himself.

"Thanks…but… why do you have a pair?"

"Um… just in case." He shrugged.

"In case of what dude?" I asked with my eyebrow raised and a nervous laugh to stifle the racing heartbeat I had right now… while the blood was pumping to a place I didn't exactly want to go to…

"N…nothing…" he said looking away. His ears laid flat on his head and a small line of pink decorated his perfect cheeks. I felt myself twitch. Was he thinking of… no… _could he?_

"N…Noct… there has to be a reason you bought ears."

"fine…" he sighed. "Well… I overheard Specs and Gladio talking… Apparently… they took each other's ears away."

"They… really? Iggy and Gladio?"

"Yea…" Noct was sitting on the edge of the bed now. It was cheaper for Ignis to pay for two single rooms rather than two doubles. It was dead quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop… or something else… THUMP

' _Gla…Gladio… their right next door, they can hear us!'_

' _Who cares? One of 'em's heard this stuff before, right?'_

' _Y…yes… but Noct… ahhh…'_

I practically yelped when I heard Ignis' moan. _Are they seriously doing that? Here? The walls are so damn thin…_ I bit my lip as the sounds and bangs coming from the other room caused my already stiffening member to get harder and more prominent. I crossed my legs hoping that Noct wouldn't see but when I looked over I felt heat all over at seeing his embarrassed and horrorstricken face get red. His perfectly royal hands clenched his pants and I heard his breath getting heavy.

"Y…you alright?"

"Y…yea… just weird… Like hearing your parents doing it…" Noct spat out obviously trying to make light of the situation. Instead, he quickly changed his speech. "Sorry… I forgot you."

"It's fine. Yea I guess I understand what it could have been like… Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep." I said lying on my side away from him. I tried to think of something else. Anything that took my mind away from sex. It was bad enough I had to share a bed with Noct. The man that I've been best friends with but also had a crush on since we met. I never dared to tell him because I was afraid of losing our amazing friendship. I didn't want to lose him like I did the girl who I fucked after we graduated high school…

"Y…yea… night." I felt him lay next to me with his warm back next to mine. I heard a hint of disappointment in his smooth voice.

I tried so hard not to hear what was happening next door, but it was no use. I decided that maybe I should just relieve myself… quietly. I unzipped my pants softly and freed my throbbing dick that needed freedom. I bit my lip as I touched it softly, and lightly touching the length back and forth before finally grasping it and pumping slowly. My mind went away from the older couple next door and only thought of Noctis. The idea of taking away those adorable ears and replacing them with the fakes he had bought along with his own. Was that…the reason he got them? It couldn't be. Right? Not to…be with _him._

"Mnn…"

I gasped when I heard the moan. It wasn't coming from next door but behind me. I stopped temporarily and just listened. I felt a slight movement coming from Noct's hips as if they were thrusting into his hand.

"N…Noct?" I asked softly.

I heard him gasp. "Um…y…yea?"

"You're not… are you?" he asked.

"Um…" His voice was wavy and trailed off. I took a deep breath and sat up to look over at him. His eyes didn't meet mine, but sweat was coming off his brows and his ears were pulled back. He had the blanket over his bottom half firmly.

"N…Noct…" I frowned and slowly pulled down to find his left hand holding his twitching cock firmly. My own twitched at the sighed. How I wanted to take him right now… Was it even ok? Taking the virginity of the prince… no King of Insomnia? "those…ears…" I began. "You weren't thinking… of… with me?"

"M…maybe…" he croaked. It was clear he was embarrassed.

I moaned a little as my hardon brushed against Noct's thigh. _Fuck it._ I thought as I bent down quickly and kissed him. I replaced his hand with mine as I began to pump his erection soft and slow causing him to buck his hips at the touch. He sat up against the bedpost as my lips left his to travel down his neck and lifted his shirt off with my free hand. He grasped my unbuckled and zipped pants and pulled them down. I kicked them to the side in the heat of passion and thrust my hips towards his so I could grab hold of both of our dicks. He thrust his in response. _Astrals…damn it…_ I couldn't explain how amazing it felt for him to want me just as much as I wanted him. I let go temporarily so that I could take off his pants and throw them to the ground.

I bent down and grasped his length once more and this time licked the tip of his member causing him to moan louder than I heard before. He grasped my hair as I put more of my mouth taking it into my mouth while pumping the parts that my small mouth could not reach.

"A…Amazing!" Noct almost screamed as I began to lick the sides from the balls to the tip over and over. I smiled as I tasted the precum spilling out of his rock-hard appendage. I stopped and went up to kiss him again while pumping hard and slow.

"Do you want me in you or you in me?" I whispered in his ear before biting his lobe seductively.

"I…Want you… inside me."

"If you're sure… your majesty." I teased as I went back to lick his heat once more before going lower to lube his tight ass with my tongue. I groaned when I heard his moans when my fingers began going in and out of his hole. When he was able to fit all four in without his wincing, I once again traveled up to his lips and sucked on his tongue as I positioned my tip at his entrance. I arched my back to give him some room as I entered slowly. "Ahh..." I moaned loudly when my length was entirely inside of him. His tightness was so amazing. The girl I was with was tight, but this was something so different. I stayed in the spot until Noct's face eased. I hated seeing him in pain. I wanted him to enjoy this. It was his first time and the ears were already beginning to get smaller and fade away. When I felt him relax, I held his legs above my shoulders and started to move slowly.

"MMnn… P…Prompto…" He moaned loudly grabbing the sheets in ecstasy. This turned me on so damn much. His face was amazing. I picked up the pace causing him to yell out. Neither of us cared if Gladio or Iggy could hear us now. We just wanted to make love. It was so intense, that I came so much sooner than I wanted. I let all of myself go inside of him as I screamed lifting my head in complete pleasure. Pleasure that was so much more than my first time.

When I looked down, I frowned as I saw that Noct's ears were still there and that he has not came as I had. I pulled out of him and kissed him again more passionate than the last. I knew that they would not fade until he climaxed as well in a sexual act. "Want to try to fuck me?" I asked in a huskier voice than I thought I had.

"Y…yes… That was amazing. I want you…to feel amazing too." He said leaning up. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and flipped us so that he was on top of me. He licked, sucked, and bit my body until I felt that familiar twitch once more. Not completely hard yet, but it was amazing nonetheless. Just as I did to him, he grasped my member gently and began licking it while taking it in his mouth. "Ahh… N…Noct…" I yelped. He moaned as he used his own saliva to pry my own hole open. He took my dick in his mouth while he did this and the moans made my body spasm so much. He was so much better than I was.

"Pl…please… just fuck me…" I whined I was worried about cumming again when he did such an amazing job making it rock hard again. He let go with his fingers and almost immediately thrust his own inside of me. I spread my legs wide so I could pull his head down while he began thrusting. It was easier because this time the liquid from when I came acted as the perfect lube. Our tongues danced as he thrust hard and fast inside of me causing the amazing sound of flesh against flesh to be heard from below. Never in my left have I encountered something so damn erotic in my life!

"G….c…um…ing…" I panted in a loud scream.

"M…Me…. Too…" He groaned loudly. He grasped my length and pumped it in time with his thrusts until the two of us screamed as we climaxed together. Our bodies twitched as our tongues never left each other's mouths. He held himself inside of me until every bit was out of our systems. I wrapped my legs around his waist not wanting him to let go. I'd sleep with him inside me if I had to.

"I…I think…I love you Noct…" I finally said after catching my breath. I looked up at him with a smile. I pet his hair that held no remnant of the ears he was born with. He brushed a soft hand against my cheek smiling down at me.

"I love you too, Prompto." He kissed me once more before pulling out of me and laid next to me on the bed. I knew the other two would not let us hear the end of it but in this moment, I wanted to cuddle with the King of Lucis. My best friend whom I have secretly loved for years.

"I think I enjoy being bottom more." I chuckled.

"Good, coz I enjoy topping." He said kissing my neck. He held me from behind as we slept, naked, in the motel room where we would have to go on wearing fake ears from this moment on… the both of us.


End file.
